


Daddy's Caretaker

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Grooming, Jealousy, Jeralt has a hard time saying no, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Between the Knights of Seiros taking their sweet time to return to the monastery combined with Byleth’s growing annoyance with the lack of communication, Jeralt shouldn’t be all that surprised how clingy his son is when they finally return.





	Daddy's Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently sinning. If Byleth is going to be stuck with (not) daddy options, he might as well just go with his dad. It's not like there isn't an Oedipus complex or anything...nope. (Basically, don’t bother to leave a comment complaining about the incest when Byleth already got bodied by IS for the lack of M/M choices. Story is also for a friend). 
> 
> Also, both genders are in this story (and will in most of my 3 Houses stories). Byleth is male and Beth is female but the female is totally normal in comparison I guess. 
> 
> Finally, most of this was written before the game launched. But nothing changed too much except the revelation of Byleth’s origins. Trust me when I say when you know what I’m talking about, you're going to be laughing while saying, “Disgusting”.

Sometimes, missions could be fun and entertaining. Other times, missions were a total pain in the ass. For Jeralt it was a combination of both. What started out as a scouting mission for any suspicious characters for the Knights of Seiros ended up being a full blown investigation around multiple areas on the continent.

It was only going to be for two weeks. That's what Seteth told him. The goal was to find any traces of the recent attackers and then return. If nothing was found in two weeks, then they were allowed to come back. But that's not what happened. Instead, they found a lead near the end of the second week and pursued it. Two weeks became a month, and it wasn't worth it in the end. All the Knights of Seiros got was a wild goose chase and the people they were after had already turned tail and fled the area. Now, they would have to wait around until they decided to attack again.

A month away from the Gerrek Monastery did wonders for the Knights of Seiros. They weren't allowed to stay in any towns for a long period of time. If they did, it was only to stock up on supplies and leave. That meant there wasn't enough down time for them. The knights remained diligent but if you knew them personally, you knew they were exhausted.

The Knights of Seiros finally returned. There were many things Jeralt had to do as the leader, but his thoughts were elsewhere. While it might seem selfish to many, Jeralt prioritized checking up on his children before reporting to the archbishop. As the leader, there would be some leeway. For his gruff exterior, Jeralt surprised many of his colleagues with how doting he was to his children. He had raised his children from the day they were born. As a result, they forged a strong bond. His children were adults capable of taking care of themselves now...but that hasn't stopped Jeralt from being rather overprotective of them.

Perhaps, that was why he accepted the idea for them both to be teachers at the academy. If he had a more dangerous mission to do, his kids would be kept off the battlefield. Even though they excelled in combat, it still left his heart at ease knowing they were in the school teaching students the ways of battle rather than participating in it themselves.

"Thinking about your kids again?"

Jeralt's brows furrowed hearing his old friend speak to him.

"It's been a month, Alois," Jeralt reminded him. "I told them it would only been two weeks."

His friend was too carefree for his own good. Alois laughed at the obvious comment.

"Little Beth isn't going to complain about your job."

"...Not her."

Alois laughed even harder. "Oh, you promised Little Byleth, did ya? Can't say I'll be surprised if he's upset."

Unfortunately, Jeralt would probably have to deal with a lot of complaints from his son when they met up. When Jeralt raised his twins Byleth and Beth, he didn't believe that Byleth would end up the naggy one of the two. He was the older twin and while he was stoic and straight to the point, he worried about his family. Beth in comparison didn't display concern and often joked how her father's age would be the death of him (stupid brat).

He promised his son he would be back in two weeks. Now, he's going to get an earful for being at least fourteen days off schedule. Hopefully, Byleth wouldn't be too hard on him. One month without him meant one month of independence. Surely, he'd talk about his students and what had transpired while he was gone...

"He's as naggy as my wife was…" Jeralt grumbled.

"Ha-ha-ha! He's going to end up making a good wife in the future."

Jeralt stopped walking. Alois was only messing with him but that just brought so many other problems to the surface. Alois also stopped realizing his friend had no retort.

"...That wasn't funny...was it?"

Jeralt stayed silent.

"...The little birdies are going to have to leave the nest eventually."

His friend was right...but Jeralt found himself getting frustrated at the truth.

"Father!"

The high-pitched voice returned Jeralt to reality. He forced himself to smile seeing his daughter approach him. Classes were already over so it wasn't odd to see her wandering around campus.

"Well, look who decided to see us," Alois hummed. "Hello, Little Beth."

Beth's smile faltered. "I'm not short!"

A small smile threatened to creep up on Jeralt's face. Of the two twins, Beth was easy to read. She was rather hotblooded and had a quick fuse. It wasn't fit for a mercenary, but in battle, she was capable of suppressing her emotions like her brother. Once the danger was gone, she returned to a rather normal young girl.

Alois only laughed seeing Beth's cheeks puff up. "Sorry, sorry! I couldn't help myself!"

"Where is Byleth?" Jeralt asked knowing full well that would annoy his daughter. He loved them both but he loved riling her up.

"Hello to you too, Old Man…" Beth said in an annoyed tone. "He's in the dining hall cooking with some of his students."

"And you're not there with him?"

"I'm training with some students now," Beth told her father. "I promised them some intense arm-wrestling. Hopefully, they take my advice to heart when I beat them again."

Jeralt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Beth was aware of how many students went to her due to having a crush on her. She could take care of herself when it came to these situations. He just wished she wasn't the main instigator.

"Make sure you don't send them to the infirmary. There's going to be another mission at the end of the month and you can't afford to be breaking bones."

"I know. I know! Stop nagging me, Old Man!" Beth's attention turned toward Alois. "Want to watch my sparring sessions, Sir Alois?"

Alois laughed. Sometimes, Beth would address others with titles just to annoy her dad. It usually worked.

"Ha-ha-ha! I would be happy too. Let me just settle in before I join in. Hopefully, you won't end the session too quickly."

Beth gave her father a weird look before dismissing herself. Despite what Alois said about needing time to relax, he found himself following after her like a big dog. Jeralt sighed in defeat. His daughter was a handful, but at least he now knew where his son was thanks to her.

Despite exhaustion threatening to take over his body, Jeralt forced himself to head toward the dining hall. A nagging feeling overtook him and he worried that his son was hanging with a certain student that he wasn't too fond of.

Call him an overprotective father, but Jeralt cherished both of his children. His eyes were always on his son because of his oblivious nature. The naive nature was a trait that Jeralt's wife had when she was still alive. He wished that the trait didn't pass down to any of his kids because it meant working overtime to make sure nobody took advantage of him. As serious and intelligent Byleth was, he was a kind soul who would do whatever was necessary to help others.

It did not take long to find his son. Byleth was speaking in the dining hall with a few other students. Jeralt noted that Byleth finally took his advice to interact with students outside of class. Forging bonds was important in order to survive in this world. Byleth couldn't keep relying on him and his sister forever.

Still...Jeralt felt a small amount of rage seeing a certain lord interacting with his son. It wasn't a normal thing at all, but Jeralt couldn't help himself.

When his kids and he rescued the three lords of the three houses, they each had their own quirk to them. Byleth was the one who made the decision on which house he was going to teach specifically, even though he and his sister were going to work with the two houses he didn't pick. Jeralt would have assumed that Byleth would have went with Beth's suggestion to pick the Blue Lions. Byleth was an honorable man who admired chivalry, so he should be able to align with most of the students. Beth's motives weren't as pure. She scouted how many males were in the house overall and picked based on that (and that was why he was glad that the archbishop made Byleth pick since Beth would be a disaster in comparison).

But Byleth picked the Golden Deer. Part of his reason seemed to be with the group he would most feel at ease with. The Golden Deer had more commoners than any other house and Byleth felt at home as a result. It was a start for someone like his son who avoided interaction if he had to.

However, Claude von Reigan could not be trusted. The Leicester Alliance Leader, while friendly and outgoing, gave off an aura that made it clear that he couldn't be trusted. Let your guard around him and you might find an arrow in the back of your head.

His son wasn't good at picking up on social cues outside of combat. So while he might notice that Claude was capable of being dangerous, he most likely didn't pick up that Claude was already scheming outside of battle. That's the problem Jeralt had. Claude was a little too friendly with his son. There was nothing wrong with Byleth opening up to other people. There was nothing wrong with him making friends with the students, even if he was their teacher. When the students graduated, the teacher-student status wouldn't matter. But what Jeralt didn't like was that Claude was most certainly interested in his beloved son. And that was a huge "no" in his rulebook.

Fortunately, Byleth wasn't "alone" with Claude. Another one of the Golden Deer students was with them. Jeralt recognized her as Leonie. Byleth spoke negatively of her when asked about each student but it wasn't much of her character as much as Leonie making the mistake of calling him "master" in front of Byleth. The Knight of Seiros asked his daughter to make sure that his son didn't abuse his authority over something so small. Beth was way more laidback than her twin brother, so Jeralt expected both of them to excel at their jobs.

If Byleth was willing to spend time with Leonie, then improvement was made. The students didn't notice his presence so he approached the dining table just to hear what they were talking about.

"You really are a great cook!" Leonie exclaimed. "I wouldn't expect it from someone like you."

"You expect Beth to be the chief?" Byleth asked his student in a dull tone. "She cannot cook to save her life."

"Then whose the caretaker if it's not Professor Beth?"

"Me. Beth got her lack of culinary skills from Father. If I was not around, both of them would be eating the bark off of trees."

Claude's smirk widened. "I can see it. You're good with your hands after all."

Again, Jeralt felt his rage building. Leonie picked up on the innuendo almost immediately and her cheeks turned slightly pink. Byleth though…

"Of course I am good with my hands. I need them for cooking, fishing, gardening, using my sword…"

And the innuendo went over his head like it usually did. Jeralt didn't need to worry about Claude advancing his relationship with his son whenever he's on a mission with the other knights.

"Pretty sure he didn't mean that…" Leonie mumbled as she continued taking a bite on whatever Byleth cooked. Judging from the rich smell, Byleth must have made his homemade stew. "Really though, if Master ate this everyday, he would never have to worry about anything else."

"Refrain from calling my father your master," Byleth snarked. "It is not appreciated."

Leonie frowned while Claude hummed. "It's so cute how pouty you get when it comes to Captain Jeralt."

"It is unprofessional of a student to refer to a knight as their master."

"...There's nowhere in the books that say that…" Leonie snarked under her breath. She wasn't going to push it since it was useless trying to explain.

If this kept up, Byleth probably would have given her a lecture on why it was wrong for someone not him to be worshipping the ground Jeralt was on. Then again...there was an easier way to do that.

Byleth jumped hearing familiar footsteps approaching him. The reaction on Claude's face was priceless. Stars lit up in Leonie's eyes seeing him.

"Welcome back, Father!"

"Welcome back, Captain Jeralt!"

Jeralt smirked hearing his son and self-proclaimed apprentice greet him. Both glared at each other, realizing it was another competition.

"You are fourteen days, and two-hundred, twenty-three minutes late."

Jeralt wanted to roll his eyes mentally. Why did his son keep a timer in his head?

"Mission took longer than expected," Jeralt answered simply. "You're not going to hold me accountable, right?"

Byleth's blank expression gave away how he really felt. Only a few people could figure out what was on Byleth's mind. Having raised Byleth from birth, Jeralt only grumbled when given the silent response.

Jeralt sighed. "I take that as a no."

"How was the trip?" Leonie asked in an excited tone. "What happened? What did you see?"

Jeralt laughed nervously. He didn't need to admit that they didn't accomplish as much as he wanted.

"Could have been worse."

"Leonie, Father is tired," Byleth interrupted. Jeralt wouldn't be surprised if his son wanted to ask those questions but he needed to keep his mask from breaking. "You should not even be here. You should be reporting to Lady Rhea."

 _Don't nag me now._ Jeralt wanted to say. His son was right though. Beth would have told him the same thing, but she kept it to herself knowing full well her older twin would remind him.

"Do you need anything?" Leonie asked ignoring her professor's words. "Need me to put your equipment back for you? What about food to give you when you settle down?"

"Leonie."

Byleth's voice cut like his sword. However, that didn't stop Leonie. She was one of the few students who remained unaffected by her professor's tone of voice due to seeing him as a rival rather than a teacher. Byleth didn't exactly help shape her into thinking of treating him like her superior.

"You have other things you need to do? I have spare time," Leonie insisted.

"I will always make time for Father."

"That's nice but you're still our professor. You've been putting back those grades."

"Beth can do them."

Claude laughed nervously. These two really were going to fight for Jeralt's affection. He looked over to Jeralt who was more interested in him...or glaring at him. Claude put his hands in the air.

"H-Hey, I haven't done anything. No need to glare!" Claude exclaimed. Jeralt wasn't convinced with how quick the Leicester Alliance leader tried to talk his way out of another problem. "Leonie, if you're not busy, I'm going to need your help on uh...stuff."

To stay on Byleth's good side, he needed to get Leonie away from Jeralt. Byleth's cold stare softened, knowing that Leonie wouldn't be able to tell Claude no.

"Dishes again?" Leonie asked annoyed. "Can't you do it yourself?"

"I'll just break another set of plates without you," Claude hummed. He gave a wink toward his professor. "Come on. Let Teach have his time with his old man."

Was that a jab? Only Beth was allowed to refer to him as an old man. It's not like Jeralt could threaten Claude if he hadn't done anything to his son. The moment he felt Byleth was being preyed on, Jeralt was allowed to attack. But it was only an implied jab at him, so he would just have to deal with the insult.

Defeated, Leonie allowed Claude to drag her away. They picked up their dishes after Leonie made sure Claude started with not destroying the dishes in the sink. Byleth wasted no time dragging his father out the dining hall and into the garden.

"You really need to let up on your students," Jeralt informed the young professor. "It's odd that you're treating my pupil with such disdain."

"Leonie needs to learn her place…" Byleth grumbled. "Beth and I are the only ones you have…"

Of course, Jeralt found that Byleth's jealousy was adorable. He never expected to compete with someone for his affection given how Beth didn't challenge her brother in this regard.

"Just make sure to control yourself," the knight warned. "Wouldn't want Seteth to bring up your misconduct."

Byleth only nodded his head as a response. Even if it didn't show on his face, Jeralt could tell he was pouting.

"...Please make sure you take care of yourself…" Byleth started. "I will visit your room later this evening. Will you be ready by then?"

There was a secret code in the wording. Jeralt silently nodded his head. Byleth's expression perked up slightly, apparent only to those who knew him since childbirth.

"Make sure to eat, wash yourself off and report. If you have any request, you can-."

"I know, Kid. I know. You need to not overwork yourself...or Beth. I don't like hearing that you're behind in grading."

"Beth is behind," Byleth corrected. "We split the workload but she went out drinking with Professor Manuela. I will not take responsibility for her."

When all else fail, blame his sister. Jeralt wondered how the twins were going to survive without him in the future if they kept throwing each other under the bus for petty things. Then again, his children valued family more than anything else in the world. He believed they would look out for each other…

Just now...was not the time.

"I will see you later in the evening," Byleth told him. "I do need to find Beth."

Jeralt acknowledged his son leaving without another word. He suspected that tonight was going to be one of those long nights...

* * *

The sun had set and everyone was starting to settle down. Eating food, taking baths, giving reports to the archbishop...all of that needed to be done before the designated time. It would have been easier if Catherine delivered the message but as the leader of the Knights of Seiros, he needed to at least be present.

Jeralt returned to his room the moment the opportunity presented himself. He only had a few minutes before his son dropped in. The knight used this short time to gaze at the window.

 _It's been three months now._ Jeralt thought to himself. _I still can't believe that after all of this time, I found my way back here._

Jeralt left the Knights of Seiros for a reason. He didn't trust the authority here. He feared that his children would be dragged into a pointless conflict. Twenty-one years he avoided this place and now he was stuck working for them again. Jeralt always followed his gut instinct, and he feared that the worst has yet to come.

If his wife was still alive, Jeralt wondered how she would think about this whole situation…

A knock at the door brought Jeralt back to reality.

"The door's open."

The door slowly creaked open and familiar footsteps walked inside.

"I am entering," Byleth announced with his usual monotone voice. He closed and locked the door behind him. "Have you settled in, Father?"

Jeralt grunted. "Barely. You wouldn't give me the time to even if I asked."

Byleth didn't seem to register what his father told him. He focused on getting rid of his cloak and hanging it next to his father's wrinkled coat.

"Have you been doing okay since I was gone?" Jeralt casually asked. "Has your sister stayed out of trouble?"

"Yes to both questions," Byleth answered. "I did not allow Beth to abuse her position of power."

Byleth was a good older brother. He looked out for his younger twin even if she found him meddlesome. Jeralt never had to worry about scandals concerning his kids so as long as Byleth kept her in check.

"You haven't rubbed off on her either, have you?"

"No."

"Nobody gave you weird looks."

"Not that I am aware of."

It was a useless question to ask. Jeralt's son was dim in this regard. There were already so many students who were interested in his son that they were doing all they could to get him to notice them. Granted, when they graduated from the academy, nothing could stop them from pursuing his son.

"Father, I already know I need to watch my back," Byleth continued. "When you were gone, I felt like someone was watching me...I do not know who but...I will personally deal with them if they try anything."

 _That's what I'm worried about._ Jeralt thought darkly to himself. _If you do something reckless and I'm not there…_

"I do not want to involve you or Beth…if something were to happen to either of you...I would…"

Byleth's voice trailed off. When Jeralt looked over to his son, Byleth seemed to wear the same deadpan expression despite the words he spoke. His countenance hid how he truly felt.

"...We're tough, Byleth," Jeralt reminded him. "We won't die that easily."

"I know."

He wasn't convinced. Byleth's hands were shaking and despite trying to hide his fears, his body language gave his feelings away.

"Kid, I've had many close calls this month. I'm not going to keel over and die."

"...I still worry…" Byleth mumbled. "I also hope you did not rack up more debt while out for the month."

Jeralt's eyebrow twitched. "I didn't get to drink while I was out."

"...So you neglected your health physically and mentally…"

Sometimes, Jeralt felt like answering a question his son asked was a lose-lose situation. Byleth read him rather well so he would be called out if he lied, but if he told the truth, Byleth would make him feel bad for admitting it.

"I will need to take care of you now."

And suddenly, the topic was shifting to a dangerous one. Byleth noticed his father stiffen in place and interpreted that as proof of the hidden meaning behind his words.

"No," Jeralt tells him simply. "We cannot keep doing this…"

"You did not let anyone help you so there is no choice."

"Byleth-."

Byleth had already closed the distance between them. The twins were always quick on their feet but this was one of those times where Jeralt wished that he could hold his discontent for it. His son's expression changed ever so slightly now that he stared into his father's eyes.

"Father…" Byleth started before correcting himself. "No...we are behind closed doors now." Byleth's expression softened. "Daddy…"

There it was again. That needy look that Jeralt couldn't say no to. This was bad. It was not okay to continue this secret. It wasn't even okay to start it in the first place. Jeralt knew better than anyone how bad it was to have a child latch onto you like a lifeline. But he failed to push away the temptation, and now he was left to face the consequences of his actions.

"...Daddy…" Byleth said again. "Please let me help you."

His appearance. His tone of voice. The way he used his tenor to give him a sweet allure that Jeralt enjoyed hearing...it was terrifying how much Byleth was more like his mother than his sister was.

"...We can't keep doing this…" Jeralt repeated even weaker than the last. His son wasn't listening.

"I want to help you...Daddy…"

Fuck.

Common sense was shattered once again. Jeralt grabbed his son's wrist and threw him on the bed. Byleth let out a surprised grunt before his father's weight toppled over him. The professor opened his mouth for his father who crushed their lips together. Byleth always surrendered himself to his father's desire.

The knight loved and hated how addicting his son's scent was. He always practiced good hygiene even as a mercenary. It attracted unwanted attention from other men but Byleth never noticed. If Jeralt made it clear to his boy about the dangers of pheromone like scents, he wouldn't be in this situation now.

Byleth had the aroma of flowers engulfing him. The chamomile tea that his son drank in the dining hall danced on his tongue. Jeralt learned to enjoy the flowery taste.

Yes, if Jeralt could describe his son, it would be a pure flower in full bloom…

"Mmm…"

He'd gotten better at kissing. Jeralt shouldn't be feeling a sense of pride welling up inside of him, but his body failed him yet again. He broke the kiss apart allowing his son to breathe before continuing.

"Daddy, please let me help you…" Byleth pleaded again.

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure…"

Jeralt needed to reject his son before things got out of control. The head knight needed relief after being denied it for a month. His son was offering…

"Then get on your knees."

Byleth got down on his knees like instructed. He fumbled with his father's belt until the pants were loose. He then tugged on his father's underwear to reveal what needed to be treated. Jeralt's cock twitched seeing the small change in his son's face.

"You have not taken care of yourself in one month…" Byleth mumbled while staring at the large dick in front of his face. "You should have done something…"

"There was no time…" Jeralt growled. "We were always moving. When I tried...Alois was always…"

Cockblocking was the word. If one guy wasn't able to relieve himself during the patrol, no one was. Knights had self-restraint so Jeralt was used to this sort of torture. Now that he was able to relax without anyone interfering…

"Excuses…" Byleth told his father. "You could have done it if you thought of someone..."

Someone wasn't the word Byleth wanted to use. Jeralt had a feeling that Byleth was thinking about what he felt about this weird situation. Any sane person would have masturbated to their significant other. Jeralt hadn't fallen in love ever since his wife passed away. He never attempted to get into a relationship with anyone that made a pass with him.

However, what started as Byleth just wanting to help his dad in any way he could turned into this sexual disaster...and Jeralt was a coward for not ending it.

"...I will clean you up…"

Byleth could say something dirty with such a cool face that Jeralt questioned if Byleth was really related to him.

"Remove your gloves," Jeralt ordered. "I won't be blamed if you get them dirty."

Byleth nodded his head slowly. He quickly removed his gloves from his hand and tossed them to the side. On some days, the teal haired professor would take his sweet time removing them just for a show. Other times like today, Byleth treated his gloves like a nuisance.

"Please stay still," Byleth ordered. His voice was rather huffy despite trying to sound serious. If Jeralt didn't know any better, Byleth seemed way too enthusiastic to help.

"Just make sure you remember to breathe."

Byleth obediently obeyed. He grasped onto his father's cock without any sort of hesitation. After doing this in secret for years, Byleth no longer had any anxiety satisfying his partner. Unless they did something different from routine, Byleth could finish up quickly. He already mastered everything his father liked from oral.

He softly kissed the tip of his father's cock before taking it into his mouth. Byleth had made mistakes in the past including accidentally using his teeth or attempting to take the whole length without understanding what to do afterwards. Now, he was able to slide his father's cock inside his mouth with relative ease.

"Grnn...not so fast…" Jeralt growled.

His son refused to slow down...the horny brat! Byleth looked up with eyes that shined of innocence. Byleth rarely showed this expression to anyone but it would make any man succumb to the professor's whims.

Byleth licked underneath his father's shaft while popping his head back and forth. His hand gently cuffed at his father's balls just to get a reaction. Jeralt yanked at Byleth's hair as a response and forced him to deepthroat. Byleth whined from the sudden aggression, but he didn't fight back.

"I'm not going to let you take your sweet time…" the captain grunted.

"Hnnn...mmmm…"

Byleth tried to say something back, but his mouth was still on his father's cock. Jeralt could feel the vibration underneath him.

 _Shit, I'm already at my limit._ Jeralt thought to himself. Age really was catching up to him if his son was going to get him to cum in a few minutes. "Byleth…gah...fuck…"

The professor continued looking up toward his father in anticipation with heart filled eyes...or at least that's what Jeralt thought. Sometimes it was difficult to tell if Byleth's pupils changed when he was really into helping him.

Jeralt loosened his grip on his son's hair. Byleth took the opportunity to pull away. He licked his lips that had pre-cum smeared on them.

"Daddy, you are very close…" Byleth hummed. He placed his hand on his dad's drenched length and started stroking it. "Please cum inside my mouth."

The teal haired professor swallowed his father's cock again anticipating release. Again, Jeralt grabbed his son's hair and thrusted his hips to match his son's movement.

"Fine...here it comes...take it...you greedy brat…"

Jeralt only needed to warn his son once before he came inside Byleth's mouth. Blue eyes widened at the sudden gusher rolling down his throat. He refused to let go of his father's cock. He gulped the sticky substance down like his life depended on it.

"Guhhh...fuck…" Jeralt couldn't stop himself from cursing. His son was just too much for him.

Byleth held his father's cock into his mouth until his father finished ejaculating. He finally let go of the length with a loud pop being heard.

"Daddy, please make sure not to hold out for this long again," Byleth hummed. "I might have to clean underneath your skin if you do."

Jeralt just finished and his son was provoking him to continue. He shook his head in annoyance.

"Don't get cocky, Kid."

"I am not."

Byleth pouted hearing that. Oh did Jeralt wish he didn't make that face.

"If you have time to make that look, then make yourself useful and remove your clothes," Jeralt ordered. "As good as you are with your mouth, I'm not satisfied with just one round."

The bratty face went out the window. His neutral face returned before even that expression crumbled.

"Oh...will you finally…" Byleth started but his father interrupted him.

"The answer is no, Byleth. I will not go that far."

For a moment, Byleth's explanation changed.

"You already knew the answer. Don't make me ask you again. Strip and get on top of me."

Byleth obeyed without a second thought after being told a second time. While he wanted more from his father, Jeralt refused to take his virginity. The young teacher considered pushing his father to his limits at times but his father had nerves of steel. He didn't think he had it in him to change Jeralt's mind.

The knight shivered gazing at his son's naked fresh. A father that wished to ravish his child was a terrible father deserving of hell. Byleth's body wasn't like his own. While Jeralt had a more muscular build, his son was lean in comparison. When the clothes were removed, Byleth's rear brought attention to all. Unlike Beth, Byleth resented others leering at him from behind. He only wore the cloak to cover his rear. Otherwise, the students might notice that he was as curvy as his twin sister.

"...I-Is this to your liking?"

The silence gave Byleth the wrong impression. He feared boring his father more than anything. Jeralt only responded by clapping his hands on his son's rear earning an adorable squeak from the sudden aggression.

"I'm just enjoying the view," Jerath answered truthfully. "It's adorable how wet you are just from sucking my cock."

Dirty talk was one of Byleth's many weaknesses. The professor's cock twitched from those words.

"D-Dad-ahh!"

Byleth expected his father to play with his needy hole. What he got instead was his dad teasing his growing length.

"What are you waiting for, Byleth? Aren't you going to satisfy me?"

His son groaned in discomfort. Jeralt couldn't see it, but the young male's face blushed a crimson red. To persuade him further, Jeralt started stroking his partner's cock.

"Ahh! Ahh…"

His son was not allowed to have such a sweet voice.

"Byleth…"

"Ahh...s-sorry, Daddy…"

Byleth forced himself to ignore his arousal in favor of his father's pleasure. He stared weakly at his father's cock. Despite servicing him a few minutes ago, he was still hard. The professor wrapped his hands around his father's cock and copied his father's movement.

While Jeralt's movement was rough and experienced, Byleth's strokes were softer in nature. His hand was smaller than his father's therefore he couldn't hold all of his cock in his hand. Byleth moaned to himself seeing his father's penis springing to life for a second time.

"There's improvement in your hand techniques as well…" Jeralt grunted. Maybe a lack of touch for a month made Byleth's soft hands come off as divine.

However, it was not wise to address Byleth's use of his hands...

"Oh...that is what Claude said this afternoon."

Byleth could not read the atmosphere for the life of him. The only time he could was in combat. Recently, Jeralt had gotten Byleth to realize when he said too much such as this instant. He stopped his movements causing the professor to turn his head toward his father wondering why he stopped teasing him. He shivered seeing his father's angry stare. "W-What? W-What did I say?"

 _Oh, you're going to play dumb._ Jeralt thought darkly to himself.

"D-Dad-gyhh?!"

Jeralt didn't warn his son that he was changing tactics. Normally, he would prepare his child before sticking his fingers down his slick hole. As punishment for ruining the mood, his fingers went in dry.

"D-D-Dad?!"

Despite not preparing his son, he didn't push his two fingers in hard. The tightness made it harder to force him to spread out.

"Ahhhh…"

"Don't bring up another man while you're relieving me," Jeralt warned him.

"S-Sorry-ahhh~."

Even if the rough fingers were uncomfortable, Byleth started welcoming its presence.

"That's it. Just relax."

And he did. It never took long for Byleth to relax around his father, and it's not something Jeralt should be proud of. This was one of those times where Jeralt would move slowly just to see his son crumble before him. His usually emotionless son dropping his mask for him and him alone...Jeralt would indulge in this whenever he was given the chance.

"Good," Jeralt said in a low tone. "Your body is accepting me well."

"Ahh...because it is you...Daddy…"

The professor started rocking his hips to meet with his father's thrusting. Jeralt's fingers were already long and that made it easier for him to hit the sweet-spot. Byleth whined feeling the fingers only glaze at his prostate. He was supposed to be punished, but Byleth was clearly taking advantage of it.

"Kid, who told you to move?" Jeralt questioned. "This is punishment…"

"B-But...Daddy...ahhh! Ohhh…"

At the end of the day, Jeralt struggled to punish his son who never forgot to beg with those usually cold eyes now clouded with lust.

"P-Please, Daddy...I...I…"

Jeralt cut his son off finally putting pressure in his thrusting. If the rooms weren't sound proof, someone would have heard his son raising his voice.

"Ahhhh!"

By the gods, his son was going to kill him with such a voice.

"Can't even bother holding back your voice," Jeralt chuckled. "I didn't raise you like this."

Byleth opened his mouth to apologize again but only wonton moans escaped. His corrupted mind only thought about release. The professor shook his rear hoping it would entice his dad to thrust his fingers faster. He was rewarded for the slutty act.

"Guhh...to think if anyone saw you doing this in the church…they would...gnnn…"

As selfish and sinful this was, Jeralt refused to give this view up to anyone. Byleth was too precious for his own good. Everyone thought he was oblivious but it would take time before the demon inside him awoke and seduced all men and women around him. The Church of Seiros wouldn't be able to handle his son…

"Ahhh-ahhh! Ahhh! Daddy!"

Byleth was at his limit and it showed with how erratic his breathing became. The teal haired male wouldn't be able to catch his seed a second time.

"You going to cum, my boy?" Jeralt questioned.

Byleth nodded his head weakly.

"Wait until I finish."

The professor didn't appreciate that order. His body shivered in anticipation as his father continued to stroke his cock and tease his hole. Byleth resorted to blowing on his father's large cock. Just mouthing the tip made his father's cock twitch again. He was almost finished.

"D-Daddy…" Byleth found himself moaning. "Please hurry…ahh..." He took another breath. "Please give me your semen…"

Byleth was good at begging. Jeralt couldn't say no again.

"Prepare yourself, Byleth…" Jeralt grunted. He let Byleth caress his cock with his hands again before blowing his load. The hot liquid now splashed over his face. His child mewed in delight. He extended his tongue out in a vain attempt to scoop up as much as he could.

"Ohh...so much…" Byleth gasped. "It's so hot...and thick…"

The knight came harder than intended. His son had no right to say such sinful words. If he could see the expression his son made…

The warning Jeralt gave was for Byleth. Even when he was climaxing, he didn't forget his son. He slammed his son's prostate with his fingers as hard as he could. Byleth squealed like a wild beast in heat. The teal haired professor failed to announce his climax. A few thrusts sent Byleth over the edge. His son tried to keep his voice down but Jeralt wasn't going to allow it.

His son's voice was as angelic as the goddess. Byleth struggled to keep himself above his father. His head landed in between his father's legs.

"Hahhh...ahhh…"

He was out of breath. Jeralt shivered feeling his son breathe on him. If Byleth stayed like this, he might be tempted into a third round. And if Jeralt pushed himself to a third round, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking his beloved son's virginity.

His son's virginity was precious and something that would not be taken easily…

"You can't stay like that forever," Jeralt warned his son. "Come on. Lie next to me."

Byleth didn't respond immediately. The orgasm knocked the wind out of him. Jeralt groaned as he suddenly grabbed his son's waist, catching the teacher off guard. His son was rather ticklish so he wasn't surprised by the reaction.

"Come on. Don't make me do all the work."

"Ahh...sorry…"

He was completely out of it. Jeralt pushed his son off of him causing him to whine.

"Oh...just a few more minutes…"

"Don't tempt me," Jeralt groaned. "Come on. I'll let you sleep here tonight. No one will think it's odd."

The school acknowledged that Byleth was close to his father at this point of time conveniently allowing him to stay in the room. No one would think anything sexual went down behind closed doors.

"...But I need to clean up…" the young male whined. "I did not catch everything you gave me…"

The Knight of Seiros forced himself not to take the comment seriously. Still, his son returned to his usual stoic expression.

"There's a towel on my desk…" Jeralt told him. "When you recover, you can clean up. But for now...stay like this."

It was dangerous to allow his son this much comfort...and Jeralt failed to stop himself again. Byleth regained his strength to move his arm. He immediately wiped his face of any cum that had gotten on his face. If it got on his lips, he licked it up.

"Okay…"

Jeralt pulled his son close. He flinched at the lack of a heartbeat. He needed to tell his son at some point, but this was not one of those times. Right now, his son was alive and in his arms. That was the only reassurance he needed.

* * *

Jeralt resented how easy it was to pretend that nothing occurred in his room the previous night. Once he was satisfied, he pretended to hold his head high around the monastery. His son would return to teaching his students and would not think about the night before. Jeralt didn't like giving orders like this but Byleth was obedient unlike Beth. He would keep these secret meetings to himself.

But once Byleth returned to being an academic professor, Jeralt's hold on his son vanished. Alas, that's how it needed to be. Byleth was an adult that needed to fly out of the bird's nest. The parent bird prevented his child from flying away and so the child remained dependent on the parent. The main reason Jeralt wanted his children to teach at the monastery was so they could learn to be independent. He couldn't keep them around his waist forever.

While Jeralt could expect Beth to fix herself up in a couple of months, Byleth needed as much experience as he could. He needed to work on his social skills. He needed to make a name for himself. He needed to be his own, independent person. Alas, the Knight of Seiros kept pulling him back despite knowing that just made the process all the more slower.

Who could blame Jeralt though? He wasn't oblivious to what was happening with Byleth the more he taught the Golden Deer. He saw what was going on between teacher and student. Claude thought he was slick with his affection for his son. The average person could see that Claude was infatuated with his teacher. In this day and age, it was normal for a student to develop a crush on their teacher that would go away in a few years.

At the moment, Byleth was oblivious to Claude's obvious feelings. As long as Jeralt put pressure on the Alliance Leader and as long as his son remained the same, Jeralt wouldn't have to worry about his son being manipulated. All three of the main lords would find a way to manipulate Byleth to do whatever they wanted, but Claude was the worst of them. His sweet smiles hid subtle meanings to his words.

Jeralt found himself in front of the Golden Deer classroom again. Class hadn't started yet. Byleth intended to prepare early so there would be no delays. Of course, Claude was there first thing in the morning before class.

"It is not like you to be in class early," Byleth couldn't help but say in a mocking tone.

"That's mean, Teach. Even I'm willing to put some effort in class."

"If you were like this everyday, I would not have to push you to do better."

"But I don't mind you pushing me around."

There it was. Claude was hitting on his son first thing in the morning. And again, Byleth didn't catch on...or so Jeralt thought.

"Oh? You do not mind that I am picking on you a lot?"

"Ahh! So you are bullying me!"

And Byleth surprised both Claude and Jerith. He chuckled at his student complaining.

"Teach showing emotions?! Am I still dreaming?"

Claude was half-joking but Byleth really didn't show any sort of emotion to anyone that wasn't family. Jeralt glared at Claude seeing his son extend his hand and petting him on the head.

"You are not dreaming. I would not be doing this if you were."

For once, Claude was left speechless at his teacher's actions. Byleth probably didn't realize the implication of his actions.

"Oh, got nothing to say?"

It wasn't everyday that Byleth was in a teasing mood. Claude mumbled something that Jeralt couldn't comprehend from outside the classroom. He grumbled to himself as he dismissed himself before anyone noticed him.

This...was what Jeralt honestly worried about the most. At some point, he wasn't going to be Byleth's central pillar of support. It was unnatural at this point. He just wished that Byleth leaned toward someone more trustworthy. Jeralt really didn't want to entrust his son to Claude, but Byleth unconsciously made the decision the moment he decided he would teach the Golden Deer.

Now, all Jeralt could do was watch from the sidelines and hopefully wait for Byleth to give up his bad habits.

**Author's Note:**

> Done with 8151 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I headcanon that if Byleth already has a daddy complex, he's not going to be nice to Leonie who worships his dad. However, she ends up stronger as a result of him being harder on her. Leonie is actually a really good unit too to add to that. I just kind of wish there were more options to insult her whenever she starts insulting you about Byleth's love for his father.
> 
> 2\. I want to make a note that I was spoiled about the family tree for Byleth so with that in mind, this story is even funnier because it's an actual Fire Emblem game now. (I can't explain the joke…)


End file.
